Mysterious Musician
Mysterious Musician(mysterious- tajemniczy musician- muzyk) to klacz o jasno szarej sierści, czarno białej grzywie i niebieskich oczach. Jest byłą ponysoną użytkowniczki Rare Aurora. Jej przyjaciółkami są Shiny Designer oraz Harpy Doves. Powstanie Wygląd Jednorożec powstał zanim znalazłam tą wiki. Autorka klaczy pewnego dnia postanowiła wypróbować pewien creator. Łączyła ze sobą różne grzywy, kolory pozy aż powstała Mysterious. Na początku miała mieć krótką, prostą grzywę ale pomijając ten fakt, mniej więcej oryginalny projekt niewiele się różni od teraźniejszego. Imię Imię powstało podczas grania w jedną grę RPG z My Little Pony(niestety nie pamiętam nazwy tej gry) razem z moim starszym bratem. Na początku miała się nazywać Mysterious Book(ze względu na miłość do czytania) później był spór pomiędzy Mysterious Melody a Mysterious Music.W końcu po bardzo długich namysłach doszłam do wniosku ,że najlepszym imieniem będzie Mysterious Musician. Historia i życiorys Autorka chciała zrobić z tej klaczy swoją ponysonę, więc jej historię oparła na własnym życiu, jednak później zrobiła z niej zwykłe OC, przez co jej życiorys się również zmienił. Niektóre z historii mogą się również brać ze wspólnej gry z bratem autorki, lub zostały całkiem wymyślone. Starała się zrobić jej historię jak najbardziej typowe dla świata kucyków. Cechy charakteru Nieśmiałość i problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktu Mysterious jest bardzo wrażliwym jednorożcem, który jest też bardzo nieśmiały.Klacz jest nieśmiała ale mimo wszystko bardzo miła i uprzejma. Przez nieśmiałość ma naprawdę niewiele przyjaciół. Jest również nieufna i trudno jest jej się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Zazwyczaj jej znajomości są związane z chęcią poznania kogoś nowego przez jej koleżanki. Godna zaufania Sama nigdy nie mówi o wszystkim nawet zaufanym osobom natomiast często ktoś jej wyjawia sekret ponieważ jest godną zaufania klaczą. Do tej pory ani razu żaden sekret, który został jej powierzony nie wyszedł na światło dzienne.Jest również bardzo pomocna, uczciwa, sprawiedliwa. Wyobraźnia Mysterious jest mądra i ma wielką wyobraźnię, chociaż rzadko realizuje swoje pomysły. Jest to spowodowane przez lenistwo i jej krótkotrwałą pamięć. Niektóre jednak jej pomysły sobie zapisuje i zamierza je w przyszłości wykorzystać. Pamiętliwość Jest również pamiętliwa, potrafi latami chować urazę i tylko udawać, że jest wszystko w porządku. Do tej pory pamięta, jak z niej się śmiano w różnych sytuacjach. Nawet jeżeli przebaczy jakiemuś kucykowi, to i tak robi jej się przykro, jak sobie daną sytuację przypomni. Skromność Nie lubi zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi, dlatego np. sama by się nie wychwalała. Zazwyczaj gdy jest w centrum uwagi, nie potrafi się nawet słowem odezwać. Małomówność Jest bardzo nieśmiała dla tego, że nikt nie podziela jej zdania i często nawet nie dopuszczają jej do głosu. Gdy się tylko odezwie najczęściej od razu są jakieś negatywne komentarze typu "Nie do ciebie mówiłam" lub "Czy ktoś się ciebie pytał?" albo przerywają jej w połowie zdania. To wszystko sprawiło, że jest tak nieśmiała i rzadko się odzywa. Ma również specyficzne poczucie humoru I nikt nie śmieje się z jej żartów nigdy. Nie lubi również rozmawiać publicznie o swoich osobistych sprawach. O takich tematach mówi tylko z bliską rodziną, lub z Harpy i Shiny. Ani strachliwa, ani odważna Jeżeli chodzi o strach to jest tak pół na pół. Ani nie jest odważna ani nie jest strachliwa. Nie potrafiłaby np. walczyć z chociażby patykowilkiem, ale jest na tyle odważna, żeby chociaż śmiało przedstawić swoje zdanie innym, nawet jeżeli tego nie podzielają. Nie boi się również własnego cienia, tak jak niektóre kucyki. Gadatliwość Wiem, że małomówność i gadatliwość to przeciwieństwa oraz nie powinny chodzić ze sobą w parze, ale tutaj jest inaczej. Mysterious lubi dużo rozmawiać, ale głównie sama ze sobą. Wtedy do głowy przychodzą jej najlepsze pomysły. Gdyby znalazła osobę, która myśli dokładnie tak samo, jak ona, na pewno mogły by ze sobą rozmawiać cały czas. Od źrebaka potrafiła dużo mówić i dość wcześnie się tego nauczyła. Gdy podrosła, potrafiła rozwinąć swoje zdania do niebotycznych rozmiarów i bardzo je komplikować. Przez to, inne kucyki nie potrafiły się z nią porozumieć. Nerwowa Czasami gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje, naprawdę można zobaczyć jak bardzo potrafi być nerwowa. Koleżanki mówią wtedy, żeby się nie "bulwersowała". Tolerancyjna Mysterious jest bardzo tolerancyjna, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z jej klasą. Na pewnej lekcji WDŻtu mówili o rodzinie niepełnej. Jeden ogier powiedział, że to patologia, natomiast inny, że do rodziny niepełnej zaliczają się też rodziny homoseksualne. I tak rozmawiali, aż w pewnym momencie nauczycielka powiedziała, że w pewnym kraju pozwalają takim związkom na bardzo wiele, np. na adoptowanie dzieci. W tym momencie klacz, którą Mysterious poznała w szóstej klasie podstawówki, powiedziała jej, że to jest okropne. Kiedy jednorożec odpowiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby takie osoby adoptowały dziecko, tamta klacz stwierdziła, że jest dziwna. Niesłowna Klacz, gdyby mogła, to nie odzywała by się na żaden temat, w którym musi wyrazić swoje poglądy. Gdy już się tak zdarza, najczęstszą jej odpowiedzią jest "Nie wiem". Często niestety przez takie odpowiedzi nieświadomie denerwuje osoby pytające. Jednorożec nigdy nie potrafił szybko odpowiadać na jakieś pytania, aby jednocześnie odpowiedź miała jakiś większy sens. Jeśli może, to zawsze zastanawia się nad swoją wypowiedzią, ale i tak nie zawsze udaje jej się sensownie sformułować, to co chciała przekazać. Wygląd Ogon Ogon wygląda bardzo podobnie, co grzywa klaczy. Ma takie same kolory, podobne ułożenie i długość. Są z nim również podobne problemy, jednak włosy nie są aż tak cienkie. W przeciwieństwie do grzywy, lubi jak jego końcówki są podcinane pod pewnym kątem. Oczy Oczy są niebieskie ale czasami przypominają kolorem szary. Mają bardzo podobny odcień do aury, jaką ma Mysterious. Są one dość jasne, a kształt mają bardziej owalny. Rzęsy Rzęsy Mysterious są dość długie, czego inni, jak to zauważą, też zazdroszczą. Wyglądają tak, jakby miała tylko sześć takich grubszych. Trzy są na górze, a natomiast pozostałe trzy są na dole. Sierść Sierść jest szara, a jej odcień jest dość jasny. Mysterious uważa, że to po prostu "złudzenie optyczne", ale na żywo można zobaczyć, że tak naprawdę jest bardzo blada. Niektóre kucyki mówią, że jest prawie biała, ale to akurat nie jest prawdą Sylwetka Teoretycznie Mysterious ma wagę dobrą jak na jej wiek i wzrost, i nie ma żadnej choroby takiej jak bulimia, czy anoreksja. Klacz mówi, że mogła by mieć, bo jest bardzo gruba, ale jednak zbyt leniwa, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Jednego dnia jednorożec sądzi, że ma dobry wygląd, a innego, że jest na odwrót. Tak naprawdę, jej sylwetka jest prawie taka sama, jak innych klaczy jednorożców w jej wieku. Często się swojej sylwetki wstydzi, mimo tego, że wszyscy jej tłumaczą, że nie ma tak naprawdę czego. Mieszkanie Aktualnie Mysterious mieszka w Ponyville niedaleko biblioteki i szkoły. W jej pokoju jest mnóstwo plakatów z Octavią i Vinyl. Ma tam łóżko, biurko z komputerem, lampkę na szafeczce nocnej oraz okno z pięknym widokiem na mały ogródek, którym zajmuje się razem ze swoją mamą. Ma tam jeszcze różne inne meble. W szafkach ma dużo książek, które się niestety nie mieszczą na półkach. Na biurku ma swoje kredki i zeszyt do rysowania, gdzie często ćwiczy żeby jej rysunki były coraz lepsze. Na samym początku Mysterious mieszkała razem z mamą i rodzeństwem w ładnym dużym domku jednorodzinnym. Mysterious wprawdzie przez długi czas nie miała własnego pokoju i musiała spać razem ze swoją siostrą i do tego w jednym ciasnym łóżku, ale kiedy się wyprowadziła, mogła zająć cały pokój i robić w nim co tylko chciała. Na samym początku chciała, żeby ściany nie były białe, tylko różowe, więc zostały przemalowane. Trochę jej było żal jej rysunku wyspy, oraz rysunku motyla jej siostry. Ale z czasem już się z tym pogodziła. Podczas szóstej klasy, a konkretniej w kwietniu musiała się z mamą przeprowadzić. Na początku nie miała swojego pokoju, tylko mały i ciasny kącik. Przeprowadzili się bliżej szkoły. Potem natomiast, w maju następnego roku przeprowadzili się bardzo niedaleko swojego starego domu. Klacz zyskała w końcu swój pokój. Zainteresowania Muzyka Myst najbardziej ze wszystkiego uwielbia muzykę. Ma nawet własną gitarę klasyczną na której uczy się grać a w przyszłości marzy o tym, żeby uczyć się grać jeszcze na innych instrumentach. Chciałaby również dostać gitarę elektryczną, bo na takiej zaczynała swoją naukę i jej się spodobało. Nigdy nie występowała jeszcze na scenie ale ma nadzieje, że w przyszłości to się zmieni. Najlepiej by było, gdyby poznała osobiście swoje idolki: Vinyl, czyli DJ Pon-3, oraz Octavię. Przedmioty szkolne Mysterious bardzo ciekawi język angielski i niemiecki, na który się zapisała w gimnazjum. Oprócz tego lubi również przyrodę, ale nie wszystkie jej części. Można powiedzieć, że po trochu z wszystkiego. Trochę geografii, biologi, fizyki i trochę chemii. Dobrze sobie radzi też z matematyką nawet jej nauczycielka z podstawówki namawia do konkursów ale ona za bardzo nie jest tym zainteresowana, do tej pory była tylko raz na konkursie. Nauczycielka z gimnazjum też ją bardzo chwali. Czytanie Kolejnym jej zainteresowaniem jest czytanie książek. Jeżeli ją książka nie zainteresuje to nie potrafi jej po prostu przeczytać ale jeżeli musi to zajmuje jej to bardzo długo. W gimnazjum mieli przeczytać "Krzyżaków" i to było dla niej bardzo żmudne, ale i tak czytała tą lekturę szybciej niż 1/3 klasy. W swoim domu ma taką małą biblioteczkę wypełnioną książkami, a czasami odwiedza nawet bibliotekę Twilight w poszukiwaniu nowych lektur. Największą przyjemność sprawia jej czytanie powieści fantastycznych. Interesuje ją magia, smoki, duchy i magiczne przedmioty. Rysowanie Innym jej hobby jest rysowanie, które sprawia jej wiele przyjemności. Zajęła się tym w pewnej części dla tego, że jej najstarszy brat bardzo ładnie jej zdaniem rysuje i nawet dzięki temu zarabia na życie. Jest to dla niej jednak tylko zainteresowanie i nie wiąże z tym większych planów. Najczęściej rysuje postacie kanoniczne lub fanowskie z jednego z jej ulubionych seriali, jakie ogląda. Tak bardzo się przyzwyczaiła do rysowania tych postaci i ich anatomii, że gdy ma narysować coś innego, nie wie nawet od czego zacząć. Rysunki, które jej się najbardziej spodobają wkłada do swojego czarnego segregatora, który jest na to specjalnie przeznaczony. Granie w szachy/warcaby Lubi grać w takie gry jak szachy i warcaby. Kiedyś chodziła nawet na kółko ale dość szybko przestała. Nauczyła się grać w szachy w pierwszych latach podstawówki od przyjaciółki, z którą później ciągle wygrywała. W warcaby nauczyła się natomiast grać od swojej mamy. Gry planszowe/karciane Klacz bardzo lubi grać w różnorodne gry planszowe i karciane. Niestety w swoim otoczeniu nie ma z kim w nie grać. Kiedyś grała razem z bratem, ale to też było rzadko. Teraz gdy się wyprowadził, ma możliwość tylko grania sama ze sobą. Razem z kimś innym gra tylko wtedy, kiedy przyjeżdża do swojego rodzeństwa. Magia Mysterious interesuje bardzo magia, lubi o niej czytać i oglądać. Sama jest jednorożcem, dlatego też czaruje. Jej wiedza pochodzi głównie ze specjalnych zajęć dla jednorożców i książki, którą dostała od swojej babci. Zna już bardzo dużo czarów podstawowych ale umie też używać parę zaawansowanych. Umiejętności magiczne Stosunek Mysterious do magii Myst bardzo lubi uczyć się nowych czarów. Najwięcej zaklęć poznała na zajęciach dodatkowych dla jednorożców. Zna natomiast parę zaklęć z księgi, którą pewnego razu podarowała jej babcia od strony jej mamy, kiedy była jeszcze bardzo małym źrebakiem. Niestety ona teraz nie żyje ale Mysterious nadal pamięta ten moment. Od tamtej pory postanowiła codziennie do niej zaglądać i próbować nowych czarów. W tej księdze ostatnie strony są niezapisane. Babcia jej powiedziała, że przechodziła ona z pokolenia na pokolenie i że każdy kto był właścicielem tej księgi, zapisał własny czar, a on też kiedyś tam zapisze własny. Jej mama też napisała tam swój. Oprócz zwykłych czarów są tam różnego rodzaju przepisy na eliksiry, czarodziejskie pieśni oraz została na wstępie opisana prawdziwa tajemnica magii. Mysterious zawsze ją ma ze sobą, nawet w szkole i placu zabaw. Aura na jej rogu jest koloru jasno niebieskiego tak jak oczy klaczy. Zaklęcia, które Mysterious zna Podstawowe *Telekineza *Potrafi rzucić pewne zaklęcie na przedmioty, takie jak np. patyk i dzięki temu zaczynają "świecić" Zaawansowane *Znajdowanie ukrytych pomieszczeń/korytarzy/drzwi *Przyśpieszanie wzrostu roślin Słabości Największymi słabościami Myst są: wf, polski, technika i ku zaskoczeniu wielu kucyków, które uważają, a przynajmniej mówią, że ładnie rysuje. Wychowanie fizyczne Klacz jeżeli chodzi o wf to nie lubi go dlatego, że nie jest wysportowana, zawsze ją wybierają ostatnią a jak już gra to jeżeli jest to możliwe to zazwyczaj jest "celem" i przez nią zazwyczaj przegrywają. Język polski Polskiego nie lubi, ponieważ w podstawówce miała dość nie miłą panią, która potrafi się czepić każdych szczegółów i bardzo często krzyczała. Z tego powodu jest dość zniechęcona tym przedmiotem. Technika Z techniką podobnie jak z polskim, chodzi o nauczycielkę i do tego dochodzi brak talentu do takich rzeczy jak szycie, modelowanie itp. Często zdarzało się też tak, że np. kiedy robili jakąś pracę na lekcji, to z powodu jednego malutkiego błędu, już nie dostawała piątki, a nawet piątki minus, tylko pełną czwórkę. Plastyka Większość kucyków miało na koniec klasy piątej z jej klasy szóstki, ale Mysterious miała trójkę. Dla czego? Nie, nie chodzi tu o nauczycielkę, bo plastyki uczyła ich ta sama pani, co muzyki. Głównie jest to spowodowane lenistwem i tym, że Mysterious lubi rysować tak naprawdę tylko postacie z jej ulubionego serialu. Nic innego, jej zdaniem, nie umie rysować i jej nic nie wychodzi. Znajomi Myst nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych. W tym momencie jej najlepszymi na świecie przyjaciółkami są:Shiny Designer, Harpy Doves, jej przyjaciółką jest Mechanical wings i White Fire a jej znajomą jest Paula. Nie ma również chłopaka z jej własnego wyboru i w najbliższym czasie nie zamierza mieć. W gimnazjum poznała trochę nowych klaczy i ogierów, ale żadnego kucyka, oprócz wyżej wymienionych, nie postawiła na miejscu wyższym niż znajomy/znajoma z klasy. Relacje Ogólnie Szkoła Mysterious najbardziej lubi swoje przyjaciółki Shiny Harpy nauczycielkę od muzyki, od angielskiego, od przyrody i od matematyki. Rodzina Mysterious kocha swoją mamę oraz rodzeństwo. Najlepszy kontakt ma z siostrą, ale z jednym ze swoich braci też się w miarę dobrze dogaduje. Po za tym nie utrzymuje większych kontaktów z resztą żyjącej rodziny. Wzór Myst jest wielką fanką Octavii Melody i DJ Pon-3 czyli Vinyl Scratch. Uwielbia ich i są dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Parę razy widziała jak grały na koncertach. Uważa, że nie ma lepszych od nich. Poszczególne kucyki Shiny Designer Poznały się w przedszkolu, kiedy Mysterious była obrażana, przez inne kucyki. Shiny zaczęła ją bronić i wspomagać. Mysterious była jej bardzo wdzięczna. Od tamtej pory zostały NPNZ(najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze). Zawsze mogą ze sobą szczerze porozmawiać i rzadko się kłócą, a jeśli tak jest to szybko się godzą. Harpy Doves Jest to druga NPNZ Mysterious. Poznały się w czwartej klasie podstawówki, kiedy pegaz się przeprowadził do Ponyville. Harpy pewnego dnia wpadła podczas latania na Mysterious i Shiny. Zaczęła je przepraszać, za swoją niezdarność. Wtedy zauważyły, że Harpy ma już swój piękny znaczek na boku i zaczęły się o niego wypytywać. Wtedy zaczęła im opowiadać tę historię. Okazało się, że chodzą do tej samej podstawówki i od tej pory się spotykają. White Fire thumb|Mysterious razem z WhiteWhite to młodsza przyjaciółka, jak i również sąsiadka Mysterious. Poznały się na jednym z konkursów wokalnych, organizowanych przez szkołę w Canterlocie. Mysterious pojechała razem z całą swoją klasą do Canterlotu na konkurs wokalny. Miała w nim brać udział, tak samo, jak jeszcze parę kucyków z jej klasy. Kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, jednorożec czekał za kulisami na swoją kolej. Wtedy wpadła na nią młoda klacz. Mysterious przeprosiła i mówiła, że jej nie zauważyła. Klacz natomiast też przepraszała i tłumaczyła, że to jej wina. Myst spytała się jej, jak ma na imię. White przedstawiła się i powiedziała, że przyjechała tu z kuzynem na konkurs. Mysterious musiała iść, bo teraz była jej kolej, ale po konkursie dalej rozmawiała z młodym jednorożcem i okazało się, że są sąsiadkami oraz mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań. Często się spotykają i pomimo różnicy wieku potrafią się świetnie dogadywać. Marzenia i plany Największym marzeniem Mysterious jest wystąpienie kiedyś na koncercie razem z jedną z jej idolek. Śpiewała by wtedy jedną ze swoich piosenek. Kolejnym marzeniem małej klaczy jest uczenie się magii u księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Do tej pory przychodziła tylko do jej biblioteki ale zawsze był tam tylko jej pomocnik, Spike. Myst bardzo by chciała żeby jej marzenia się spełniły ale wie że nie muszą i wszystko może się zdarzyć. W razie niepowodzeń stara się jak najlepiej uczyć, żeby potem mieć dobrą prace(mimo, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnie nic jej to nie da) . Czasami mówi, że dostanie pracę na zmywaku, bo to jej wychodzi najlepiej, tuż po tym za co dostała swój znaczek. Zastanawia się obecnie też nad tym, czy by w przyszłości iść na psychologię lub fizjologię. Nie wie jeszcze konkretnie na jakie studia pójdzie. Co lubi a czego nie Lubi: *Owoce, szczególnie banany, jabłka, mandarynki i gruszki *Czytać, zwłaszcza fantastykę *Tworzyć nowe piosenki *Soboty *Shiny Designer i Harpy Doves *Muzykę *Oglądać komedię *Dzień Klaczek(Dzień Kobiet) *Koty *Kwiatki *Rysować * Śpiewać * Zwierzęta Nie lubi: *Nauczycielki od polskiego *Nauczycielki od techniki *Osób nie miłych, które dokuczają innym *Gdy ktoś się z niej śmieje *Horrorów *Nie wygodnych ubrań *Jak nikt jej nie słucha *Środy *Osób które wtrącają się w nie swoje sprawy *Zbyt jaskrawych kolorów Przezwiska Mysterious Obecnie: *Myst *Music *Melody Dawniej: *krówka *beksa *grubaska *głupol Ciekawostki *Ma swój pamiętnik w którym zapisuje swoje myśli i odczucia. *Ma parę kolekcji, w tym: książek, biżuterii, kulek itp. *Postać powstała dawno przed znalezieniem tej wiki przez autorkę. *Aktualnie nie ma swojego zwierzaka ale kiedyś miała trzy koty w tym jedną kocice. Koty są jej ulubionymi stworzeniami. *Ma trójkę rodzeństwa: dwóch starszych braci i starszą siostrę. *Jest najmłodsza z rodziny. *Bardzo lubi czekoladę, zwłaszcza z orzechami. *Kiedyś była ponysoną autorki. *Trochę ją irytuje, jak ktoś popełnia błędy językowe. *Nie lubi, gdy ktoś dotyka jej włosów. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ocki